One Night Only
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: An unexpected romance occurs when a young woman stumbles upon Riddick. RxOC. post PB. Lemon. Disclaimer:I don't own Riddick or anything from TCoR or PB.


Riddick grabbed her waist and pulled her head back by grabbing her hair exposing neck. She struggled against him trying to free herself from his grasp; but to no avail, his grip was unrelenting. Riddick's shined eyes stared into the women's crystal blue orbs. Her heart beat erratically as the very large man restrained her.

"Why you followin' me?" Riddick asked.

The woman was speechless. She tried to avert her gaze. In truth she didn't know why she had followed him out of the club. "Umm... Well..." she hesitated, but the words couldn't come out; she had no idea how to answer him.

Her silence aggravated him; he pulled her dark curly hair harder. This time a high pitched yelp escaped her lips. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"What's your name?"

"Meia," she answered truthfully; she figured if he was going to do anything to her it would happen then and he wouldn't bother to find her later.

"Meia. Do you know who I am?"

"No." He pulled again. "I'm telling the truth." Riddick removed his hold from her hair. He slid his hand to join the other around her waist. The action startled her. Her surprise grew when he bent his head and smelt her neck. Meia's body tensed.

"Your scent is innocent... and sexy," he smiled a crooked smile at her; her body eased a bit. She started to figure he couldn't be that bad; if he was he wouldn't have been trying to seduce her. Meia felt how her body melted into his; she had to admit that it felt natural. Her arms unconsciously wrapped around his torso, causing her breast to press harder into his chest.

"Who are you?" she finally managed to ask, now unwilling to let go-- despite the fact that a few short moments ago she had almost snapped her neck.

"Richard B. Riddick," she felt the deep rumble from his word flow from his chest to hers. His husky voice was sexy and she could feel her body heating; and he could smell her arousal. "How interesting." He was amazed that she was turned on by him only after a few short moments of being in his present. He figured he could have fun with this one; and for some reason he had a sneaking suspicion that she was a virgin, or in the least, she hadn't had sex in a while.

Meia didn't know what she was thinking. They had gotten on a bus and were now at her apartment. She didn't know what had possessed her to bring the stranger back to her home, especially since he was the one that had suggested it. But there they were sitting in her living room.

"Do you want anything?" Meia asked. Riddick didn't answer. He got up from his seat and went to stand behind her while she opened a cabinet to grab a bottle of Peach Snapps. She stopped when she felt him come up behind her. Maybe she was dreaming because this would have never happened. She had no idea what was going on and what to do.

Meia turned around and backed into the closed glass door behind her. Riddick moved closer and bent to her level. He leaned down to kiss her, but Meia moved her head before their lips came into contact. Riddick smirked and started to suck on the nape of her neck instead. She inhaled deeply as she turned her head back in an attempt to stop him, but Riddick didn't stop. He pressed his hands into her back causing her chest to press against his.

Meia gripped the edge of the cabinet where the bottom protruded as a shelf. Riddick gently pulled her from her anchored spot and pulled her over to the couch. With lightning speed, he flipped her over and lay her on her back so that he was on top of her. He slid her shirt up and unfastened her bra (he still didn't understand why women wore the pesky contraptions). Riddick glided his hand around her torso to find her newly freed breasts. He was amazed how soft and smooth they were; he noted that her breasts also fit perfectly to his hands as he cupped and massaged them.

She moaned as he explored her body. Riddick attempted to kiss her again; this time she didn't reject him. Her soft lips pressed into his; they both enjoyed the sensation of the other's lips pressed to theirs. Riddick slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to explore the unfamiliar place. Meia turned her head to give him better access, opened her mouth wider, and slid her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced together as they both fought for dominance.

Riddick was surprised by her next movements. She gently wrapped her arms around his back under his shirt and felt his smooth, hard muscles. The gentle feeling was new to him; Riddick was used to dealing with women who were aggressive and masochistic in bed. The smooth caresses confused him and made him slow his own movements.

Their lips parted so that the two could catch their breathes. The woman laying beneath him stared into his eyes. She sat up pushing him off of her. "I'm not used to this." Riddick was confused by her statement and leaned forward to kiss her again. When they stopped, Meia stood up and took Riddick's hand. He stood and followed her into her bedroom.

Riddick sat on her bed and watched as Meia closed the door. She came to him and caressed his face. He grabbed her waist and slid his hands up removing the shirt as he did so. His eyes roamed over her naked torso. "Sexy." Again in a few moments he had managed to flip her onto her back, but this time she landed on her bed. "I'm gonna explore every inch of yuh." Riddick removed her pants next and discarded them, along with her shoes and socks, onto the floor. The last thing to go were her panties.

Riddick slid his hand up her thighs and under her boy shorts. He caressed her ass as he bit the front of panties and pulled them down. Eventually, she was completely naked and open to him. Normally, he would have ravished another woman by now and would have been on his second round. But not this night; he was determined to enjoy this delicate creature to the fullest.

He started to trail kisses from his neck down a trail to her stomach making stops at her breasts. Meia moaned and squirmed underneath him. She loved the feel of his large, calloused hands over her body. And Riddick was enjoying her body as well. "You're so soft, and your skin is the smoothest I've ever felt." Not to mention, she was hairless; that sent him over the edge. He had to stop for a moment to regain his composure so that he wouldn't ravish her then; he wanted to take his time, and he had plenty of it to use.

Meia sat up and started to play with his tank. She was trying to hint to him that she wanted to take his clothes off. He obliged and helped her undress him. Again Riddick had startled her. She was surprised by his size; she started to reconsider the sex idea. She knew it was going to be painful.

Instead of giving into her fear, or maybe it was her better judgment (which ever), she removed the ideas from her head and began to caress his body. Riddick was laying on his back, Meia crawled onto him and straddled his waist. Riddick could feel her wetness against him; between that and the smell of her sex her was going over the edge.

She slid her hands up his well toned chest and felt every curve of his muscles against her palms and fingertips. Riddick inhaled deeply and relaxed under her touch. Meia lay ontop of him, still straddling, and grasped his face in her hands. She kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her bare breasts over his bare chest. The feeling was beyond erotic and he had no intentions of letting her go. He started to debate whether or not to keep her. If he could have this whenever he wanted, he could die a happy convict.

Meia loved the feel of his strong embrace. She shifted to be in a better position; after moving she could feel his erection pressing against her. She shivered from the anticipation of the coming pain; Riddick smiled thinking that was the reaction to him.

He flipped her on her back again and positioned himself at her entrance, feeling overly anxious to fill her. Riddick kissed her again. She slowly opened her eyes and said in a tone higher than a whisper, "Please be gentle."

Riddick was overwhelmed with surprise and excitement. "So you really are a virgin," he smiled that crooked smile. "I promise not to be rough." With his confirmation of his earlier hypothesis, he decided to take another path, one he hardly took when dealing with women; especially the type he was known to be seen with. He began to kiss her skin again. He tried to remember the last time he had been with a virgin, a true virgin and not a scheming skank.

He trailed his tongue down her stomach again; however, this time he went further down. Riddick parted her legs and began to suck on her mound. Her core was hot and already dripping. He sucked, licked, and bit on her clit for a while before sliding his index finger into her. Riddick heard her inhale and held her hips still so should wouldn't be able to move away. Meia grabbed at the sheets and moaned his name. It caught him off guard for a second because she had used his first name, but he remembered she didn't know who he really was.

Meia eventually reached her limit and exploded into Riddick's mouth. He drank up as much of her nectar as he could and licked her clit one more time before sitting up to admire his work so far. She was exhausted and her heart couldn't keep up with her lungs.

Riddick moved to her, spread her legs, positioned himself, and warned her, "This is gonna hurt, but I gotta do it fast or it's gonna hurt more." Meia shook her head acknowledging his words and embraced herself for the oncoming pain. Riddick put his erection to her opening and thrust in to the hilt in one swift motion. She grabbed the sheets and screamed from the pain; however, he muffled the sound by covering her mouth with his own. He tried to kiss her to take the pain off her center.

Neither of the two moved for a while. Riddick was waiting for the pain to subside in the young woman. He wiped the tears streaming from her eyes. He didn't ask whether she wanted to stop or not out of the fear that she might have wanted to stop. He refused to give up then after already starting.

When the pain started to subside and Meia could feel her legs again, she embraced Riddick and nodded for him to continue. He started to grind slowly into her. First she felt pain when he thrust in and out, then the pain started to change to pleasure. Meia began to move her hips with him to deepen the thrust. Her movements encouraged him and he picked up the pace.

Their bodies started to form sweat and began to stick together. Riddick was lost in her tightness and savored every thrust. Meia, too, was enjoying the feel of him inside of her. Her breathing was erratic and she hadn't noticed that she was digging her nails into his skin leaving crescents engraved in his back and arms. Riddick grabbed her head and kissed her hard the lips, he was starting to lose his composure and his inner beast was beginning to surface. He broke the kiss just before he would start bruising her lips.

Meia's soft hands began to travel over his body. Her soft caresses started to bring him closer to his release. He tried to stay focus to ensure that she would find her release before him. Meia felt a pressure building in her stomach and held onto Riddick tighter. He could tell she was reaching her limit from her labored breathes. Riddick began to pick up the pace and thrust deeper and harder into Meia. She screamed his name when she came. When he heard her cry his first name it sent him to his own release. He pulled out of her before his seed spilled. Riddick wasn't completely spent, but he rolled to her side.

He could have gone another time or two, but he knew she would need to rest after exerting herself so much during her first time. Riddick pulled Meia onto him and she clung to his muscular form hoping this wasn't a dream. If it was, she wanted to hold on for as long as she could.

Riddick moved a strand of her wet, wavy hair from her face. He stared into her eyes wondering what color they were; whatever the color, he still knew that she was sexy and that he was her first.

Meia clung to him, refusing to let go. She was afraid to let him go, ever. All she wanted was for this stranger that she knew nothing about to stay with her. She was grateful to whatever had attracted her to him. She looked up and met his gaze.

"Why are your eyes that color?" she was curious and had to ask; but to him that was the dreaded question. He really didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want her to freak and do something hasty, like call the police. He decided that if he wanted her to be his he would have to be honest and told her the truth.

"I got a surgical shine job in a maximum security slam. To see who was sneakin' up behind me in the dark."

"You're a convict," the words hurt when they came from her mouth; his body tensed, but relaxed when she moved up and kissed him. "I don't think you're that bad."

His crooked smile came back and he squeezed her tighter. He didn't understand why she made him feel the way that he did. The problem was that he shouldn't have felt anything that humans felt. He had forsaken those emotions a long time ago. Riddick tried to figure out why the feelings had been revived, and why she was the one to do it.

Then he remembered the innocence he smelt in her earlier. Riddick realized that wasn't only about her virginity, but her nature. He could even see it in her eyes; Meia still had an innocence from the world around her. Or maybe she knew but was just naïve, after all she had followed him into a dark ally then brought him into her own home.

Meia tried to pull him onto her, but he didn't budge. She nudged him to turn and he complied as he lay his head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and caressed his shaved head and the side of his face.

"How old are you?" Riddick was curious about this after she confirmed that she was a virgin.

"Nineteen," he looked her in the eye with a expression of disbelief. She definitely did not look nineteen, but she was telling the truth. He put his head back down and disregarded the questions in his head.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Just curious." She accepted the answer.

"Can you stay with me?" The question caught him off guard. "If you're really a convict you must have a hard life and it must be even harder for you to adjust and settle into society."

Riddick sighed, "I wanna, but I can't do it to yuh. I'm not just a convict-- I'm a murderer, escaped convict, and the most wanted man in the verse. I would put yuh in danger if I stayed with yuh."

He expected her to reject him and try to break away. He made no attempt to stop her, and he didn't need to. She didn't move, stop, or breath differently. Now Riddick was convinced, Meia was insane. She had to be after taking this so calmly.

Meia laughed. "I knew this had to be a dream. I knew it was impossible for anything like this to ever happen in real life. You're too perfect to be real. Sexy in every way, good in bed, and a bad boy with a gentle heart. Yup, has to be a dream. There's no other explanation to how I was so easily seduced and deflowered."

Riddick sat up. "Meia, you're not dreaming. This is real. Everything really happened. And yuh call that a seduction?" He scoffed with a crooked smile. Her face lit up with fright, but not for the reason Riddick thought.

"You mean I really lost my virginity to a complete stranger?" She exhaled as if all of the air in her lungs had disappeared.

"After everything I just told yuh, that's the only thing you're worried about?" He couldn't believe her. Meia tried to get up to get some air, but her legs and core were sore. She fell back onto the bed. "I wouldn't try to move after that. Just sit." He didn't want to, but he reached to grab her so he could embrace her; he thought she was going to reject his advances. Meia let him pull her back and hold her. Her mind was else where but she heard every word when he whispered, "I want you."

This woke her from her thoughts. Meia looked at Riddick and hugged him. "I still want you, no matter what you've done, or where you've been. I wanted you since you held me to you in the ally and our bodies fit together perfectly. I knew we were supposed to be together."

"Stay with me, Richard. I'll keep you safe from the world." Riddick believed every word she spoke.


End file.
